Coffee bad
by The Amazing Aliano
Summary: Suppi is left in Sakura's care. Sakura, who doesn't know what happens when he has sweets, and thinks he may like coffee...


This just came to me, so I thought, hey, you might find it funny. Probably won't be that long.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, you're sure don't mind?" Eriol asked again. 

She smiled. "Of course not. I haven't really gotten to know Suppi yet, this will be a good chance."

Eriol smiled, and said, "Thank you," before turning to Suppi and saying, "I'm sure she has some interesting books around here for you to read."

Suppi merely nodded and floated in.

"I'll be back later to pick him up, thanks again, Sakura-chan!" Eriol said as he walked away.

"Have a nice time!" She called after him. She shut the door, and turned to Suppi saying, "Kero-chan is asleep at the moment, he's impossible to wake when he's like this." Upstairs, Kero sneezed in his sleep and turned over. "So it's just you and me, okay?"

"That's fine," Suppi said calmly. She led him through to her living room and pondered him for a moment. "Erm, would you like anything to eat? Drink?" If he was anything like Kero, he probably would.

"Please," Came his reply as he sat down on her sofa. He's so much calmer compared to Kero-chan, she thought.

"I'll be right back then," she said with a smile, and went to the kitchen. She fetched out some biscuits and chocolate, then after thinking for a moment, made some black coffee with plenty of sugar. She was, of course, assuming this guardian had the same tastes as her own. She entered her living room again, Suppi calmly sitting where she had left him.

"Here," she said, and put the plate and cup down in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow, but politeness prevented him from asking what it was. He floated over to the cup, and sniffed it. It smelt good. He took a sip. Then he took another sip. Then, he chugged down the whole cup of hot liquid. When he put down the cup, his cheeks were bright red and his pupils were enormous.

"What is this!" He exclaimed.

"Er, coffee," answered Sakura, surprised by the change.

"Coffee!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Coffee, is good, get me more coffee!"

Sakura smiled, and took the cup. "I'm glad you like it."

"Less talking, more fetching!" He commanded.

She sweat-dropped slightly, and said, "Hai…" When she came back, the plate was empty, and the little black cat zoomed towards her and screamed, "Coffee!" He ripped the cup from her hands and drank it all. "Get me more! MORE!"

"I think you've had enough," she started, realising, finally, that something was wrong.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE COFFEE? GET ME COFFEE NOW!" He shouted, and a laser came out of his mouth, burning the curtains.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Sakura, and quickly released her key and used watery to put out the fire. Then she turned her attention to Suppi, who was… gone?

"Suppi?" She called, tentatively. "Suppi, where are you?" She wandered into the kitchen, and there he was, eating coffee granules.

"COFFEE!" he exclaimed with delight. "Beloved coffee!"

"No, Suppi!" Sakura cried, and tried to wrestle it away from him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COFFEE!" He wailed. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY COFFEE AWAY FROM ME WHEN IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY?" He cried as she nearly got a good grip on the jar, before leaping out the way as a laser beam went through the spot where she had been, and Suppi zoomed out of the room over her head.

Following, she saw that several more things were burning, and the door had a big hole in it. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed, and used watery again to get rid of the fires. Oh no, she thought, looking at the now damp door. He's gotten out. I have to get him back, before he destroys anything else! And I have to get that coffee away him!

* * *

Will Sakura get the coffee? Will Suppi destroy Tomoeda before she can get to him? More importantly, will Kero wake up to realise that they had biscuits and chocolate without him? 

Ooh, the suspence! Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to make it keep all the exclamation marks and question marks that I added for emphasis but this cruelly took away and won't let me keep, I will be very grateful, and you may even get to appear in the story!


End file.
